User talk:Werewolfhell/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Werewolfhell -- we are excited to have Fallout Eleventy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Fallout Eleventy Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Do you even know how to make people admins? Fat Man Spoon 17:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just made you one. Butter 17:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Lets start by making the fallout eleventy page look better, i asked porter to lend us a hand, what i need you to is go back to the fallout wikia and get assistance. Butter 17:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) We have a logo! Fat Man Spoon 18:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Whoops, bit to slow. Anyway, it's still a bit to big?. Nothing urgent, but important in the future. Fat Man Spoon 18:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::We'll wait and see. Werewolfhell 18:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The Letter 'K'. Fat Man Spoon 18:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Admins Who are the Admins on this wiki? SuSpence95 18:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Butcher Pete And Fat Man Spoon. Werewolfhell 18:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok.... who's Butcher Pete? SuSpence95 18:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The guy who made the page's for the forum's....he knows his shit. Werewolfhell 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sweet! How do I ban people?! Just Kidding. Thanks. What is our general focus right now? Butcher Pete 18:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Templates and forumns....plus we need to transfer the info from the fallout wikia thats on me an' spoony's page.But i think porter's helpin' us with the templates Werewolfhell 18:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Just one last thing to keep in mind: Are we going for formal or silly or in between on the pages on this Wikia? Butcher Pete 18:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Sarcastilly funny is the style,but still professional like the vault. Werewolfhell 18:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) RE: First assignment Can I use the old templates, or can I not? AngryNorwegianDude 18:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::You can....we'll update them at a later date anyway.But when creating the page just remember to add background information and the like. 19:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Achy Breaky Heart WTF is that? You added it to my gun page. And why is it named after the Billy Ray Cyrus song? SuSpence95 19:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Its a quest, which involves the player going to ahnilate the trolls, but is then offered a deal to turn against spence, the PC doesnt do much, after the PC side's with the troll's he immediately dies after his Heart Broke Werewolfhell 19:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::So do I die? :-( SuSpence95 19:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Only if the PC is dumb enough to side with the troll's, but according the canon he went and killed them instead and spence survived, happy? Werewolfhell 19:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, and if I'm sounding... selfish (for a loss of a better word) please tell me. SuSpence95 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, the achey breaky heart quest has been in my mind before i knew you,now i just changed it,and the only reason you survive is cause the troll leader is bethesda fan (But during spoony's questline it's maccy man) Werewolfhell 19:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::LOL, their should be a quest to destroy the M60. SuSpence95 19:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::If the PC sides with wolf and finishes his quest, the option to find and destroy the M60 and MAccy becomes available, just so people that dont like spoon but wanna kill maccy can get a shot Werewolfhell 19:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Protagonist So no customisation then? Ok, what kind of guy are we looking for? Insane? Cool? Nerdy? SCOTTISH?! Fat Man Spoon 19:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :;Customization is enabled, but we need a canon appearance.Anyway, make it that he's a former enclave soldier who was born in ireland but is of scottish decent aswell.He will start the game on a vertibird after being captured by the midwestern BOS, it then gets shot down and the PC is the only survivor, you continue it from ther eon a nice page. Werewolfhell 19:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, and welcome to the Vault ! What the hell, man? You've got PorterBot running welcome wagons? How come I didn't get one back in the Vault?... I heard there are dragons out here. You ever see one? Just doing my job. 19:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I do?WTF? Werewolfhell 19:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's a wikia feature which automatically greets new users. It's disabled over at the Vault because Ausir prefers to send the welcome messages personally. -- Porter21 (talk) 19:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I need a name for the character, like 'Lone Wanderer' or 'Chosen one'. And anyway, in the storyline, the Enclave are gone, and it's 200 years later. Fat Man Spoon 19:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good point, a former brotherhood inquisitor then. Werewolfhell 19:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::The Brotherhood is after Nitpicker! We can't have that, I still need a name. Fat Man Spoon 19:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Right then, a retired mercenary. Werewolfhell 19:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh nd his name will be "Andy", in the canon of the game that'll be his name and he'll be a caucasian with a rough beard and The Unsettler Hairstyle, both of which will be pure black. Werewolfhell 19:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Quest Ideas My first one is: Double Trouble: Maccy Man and Bethesda Fan team up to create the Special Disk which will create an army of trolls with M60's. The second one is: Destroy the Special Disk: You need to steal the special disk from MM and BF and take it to (somewhere) and destroy it. Do these sound like good ideas? or i could just make it into one quest. SuSpence95 19:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC)